If We Only Had Time
by ProjectMoonlark101
Summary: Sophie suffers terrible losses, right after Mr. Forkle tragically dies. Will she make it through this, isolated, blaming herself? Or will she try to fix her mistake, saving her friends? (This is sort of based on Hamilton... I'm not good at summaries...)
1. Prologue: The Accident

Intro: The Accident

The accident happened on Sunday, May 6th, at midnight. Exactly.

Two elves lost, all because of curiosity.

This is the story.

They have no control who lived, who died, and who tells their story.

It started a day before, on May 5th.

~May 5th, 6:00pm~

 _Dex chased us farther into the forest as Fitz and I ran toward the base, where the tents were set up._

 _We shouldn't really call them tents, though._

 _They were more like cabanas, like the ones you see at Schlitterbahn. Except, these were more inflatable, but without a pump, and not as puffed up. 5 of these so called 'tents' stood, 50 feet ahead._

 _"Race?" I asked my Cognate._

 _Fitz smiled mischievously before waving and boosting his run._

 _However, as usual, I was much more powerful in that aspect and got to the campfire that stood in the center of the five tents, shaped like a horseshoe, 2 seconds before him._

 _"I win." I grabbed a blue and green lump off of a platter that had what looked like colorful bread rolls._

 _"Show-offs." Dex teased, running in 4 seconds after us._

 _"Where are Keefe and Biana?"_

 _"Probably taking a walk near the river. Or making out." Dex replied with a shudder._

 _"I'll find them." I turned toward the river, trying to track their thoughts._

 _"Eww!" I cried, finding Biana's thoughts while she was making out with Keefe."Biana get over her! It's time for dinner!"_

 _"Coming!" I heard her call._

 _This weekend, the Council had allowed us to take a camping trip to Canyon Lake, in Texas. We were on one of the peaks, looking over the lake._

 _I had learned how to drive a boat when I was 11, since my_ _father enjoyed water sports like skiing and tubing. I was taught to pull someone on a tube and skis. So, we had bought a red Mastercraft ski boat._

 _We ate, Keefe and Biana went on a walk, and Fitz, Dex, and myself went star-bottling._

 _We bottled every color of the rainbow. Don't worry guys. I didn't bottle one of the 5 unmapped stars again._

 _"What would happen if we mixed different stars?" Dex asked after a few hours._

 _"I don't know if that's a good idea..." I replied, nervous. But I don't think either of the boys heard._

 _"I've often wondered that myself. I asked Sir Astin a few years ago. He told me no one has ever tried it."_

 _"I don't know, guys. Aren't you tired?" I was exhausted. When both boys shook their heads I added. "Well, I'm going to bed. Goodnight boys." I walked downhill and heard them talking about what to mix._

 _After that, all I remember is waking to a loud boom, like an explosion. I ran out, finding flames everywhere. I saw a flash of light and a glimpse of Keefe and Biana leaping away. I ran toward the flames, looking for my best friends. "Dex! Fitz! Where are you!"_

 _Keefe leaped back then. "Sophie, comehere! We have to get out of here!"_

 _"But-" I started to protest, but was rudely interrupted._

 _"Come on!" He held out his arm, the other holding a crystal._

 _I obeyed, though I knew it was wrong._

 _In the few seconds that it took me to get to Keefe, I tried to track thoughts. Only Keefe's and my own. That meant that they were safe at home, right._

 _Yeah. That's where they are and I'll see them in the morning._

 _But, deep in the pit of my stomach, I knew I was never going to see them again._

Thats the day I realized that I have no control who lives, who dies, who tells their story.

Or do I...


	2. Chapter 1:The Unimaginable

**Hey guys! I turned 12 yesterday! I meant to update this right after I published the chapter, but I forgot to finish...**

 **Review Responses:**

 **booksaremylife: Thanks! I'm trying to include Hamilton refrences in every chapter, so keep your eyes peeled...**

 **Glittery-Icecream:yeah. I tried to make it super obvious, and Sophie is in a state of grief, so she's refusing to even think their names right now.**

 **~ _ER'BODY_ ~ There's a PLOT TWIST later! Y'all are going to hate me... ;)**

No.

Not them.

Someone else.

Anyone else.

Just not them.

My sobs echoed across the long halls, directing everyone's attention.

It was Monday, May 6th, 12:00.

Keefe and Biana tried to comfort me, seeing as they already knew they were gone. They had already gone through the sobbing and the screaming.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed, light leaping home.

I rushed to the caves, but thought better of it. Too many memories.

Running to my room, I ignored Grady and Edaline's concerned calls.

I locked the door, reinforcing it with Vertina's mirror, a desk, and a book shelf.

I stayed there for hours, curled up in my bed, sobbing.

For once, Vertina wasn't snarky, but tried to be nice.

"It's going to be ok, Sophie. You'll get through this." Vertina would say every morning as I stood before the mirror, deciding if I should actually leave my tiny fortress of solitude that day.

Over the next few weeks, the feelings changed. I replayed the memory, seeing everything I could have done to stop this countless times. It went from sadness to regret to guilt. But grief was always there, like a shadow.

Their funerals were in an hour that day.

I wore a beautiful spaghetti strap dress. It was a vibrant green. Too happy for a funeral.

I tore it off of my frail body, finding a black dress and putting it on instead.

I arrived just when the ceremony was starting. Their trees were planted right next to mine, flanking either side.

They ended up only planting one tree, seeing as _his_ was already there.

People came up to me, giving their sincerest condolences, handing flowers to me, putting them by the trees. But none of it helped. It actually made things worse.

I had a charm bracelet for each one made. They weren't really into bracelets, seeing as they were dudes, but one had a real crystal, the other periwinkle. The one with periwinkle had a charm with a bottle on it, and a gear. The teal one had a red dragon and two sets of initials. SER

 _This is all my fault._ Was the only thought going through my mind. I should be apologizing to them, not the other way around.

I told the Vackers, the Sencens, the Diznees, and anyone else close to them.

But, there was a grace too powerful to name. They forgave me, assuring me that I did nothing wrong.

How could they do that, after losing family?

 **There are moments when the words don't reach, there's a grace too powerful to name. We push away what we can never understand, we push away the unimaginable.**

 **The are standing in the Garden, Sophie Foster by Biana's side.**

 **She takes her hand... "It's quiet uptown."**

 **Forgiveness. Can you imagine? Forgiveness. Can you imagine?**

 **Sorry. I'll Hamilstop.**

 **Sorry. I have a syndrome called Hamilsession. It's very contagious. Especially by text.**

 **Theres chapter!**

 **In that song, I hate how they're saying it's unimaginable, then asking if you can imagine. It's just a pet peeve of mine.**

 **;) see ya!**


	3. Chapter 2: Pictures, Hearts, and Poetry

**Soooooo sorry it took forever! I promise that the chapters will be as long as possible in the future.**

 **OMG ITS FINALS WEEK!**

Della, Alden, Julliene, and Kesler were knelt by their kids' trees, weeping. Well, Della and Julliene were. Alden and Kesler were there, trying to comfort their wives, trying to refrain from sobbing.

"Sophie?" Della called as I turned to leave.

"Yes." I asked, numb from grief.

"We've all agreed that you should be the one to go through their things first. Elves dont really write wills, so, um, we thought you were closest to them."

"I-I couldn't. Their your sons." I replied, surprised at the declaration.

"You deserve it." Alden insisted

"Ok. If you insist."

"Come over to Everglen in the morning and you can go to Rimeshire afterword." Alden added.

"Ok. See you then." And I was gone.

The next morning I woke to sunlight streaming into my room.

I got up, still numb, not realizing what I was doing. I put on black leggings and a black sweatshirt I had brought from the Lost Cities.

Vertina said nothing, silently surveying the scene.

"Bye, V."

"Bye, Soph. Good luck." But I didn't hear Vertina.

All I heard was "If there's a reason I'm still alive, when half the ones that love me have died, then I'm willing to wait for it," ringing in my ears.

I arrived at Everglen, to find the gate open, and Alden waiting for her.

"I trust you know where his room is?"

I nodded, walking to his room.

The things I took were Mr. Snuggles, the charm I gave him, and his Cognate rings. That was before I found the watch. And the pages.

It was poetry.

The pocket watch was gold, with a little knob at the top. In the center, where you would see the gears, he had put in a picture. The frame was a heart. The picture was of me. Of all people, me.

I sucked in a breathe, suddenly feeling claustrophobic.

I grabbed the things, stuck them into my black satchel, and ran.

Ran to their tree house. Ran to the lake. To the Pures. To the moonlarks.

The sight of them always calmed me.

As I sat, I thought about that night, thoughts renewed.

If only I hadn't let them do what they wanted.

I saw that as a good deed. They wanted to do something and I let them.

I should have died with them.

"Sophie?" Keefe was there. Next to me.

"LEAVE ME ALONE! AND HIS THINGS!" I wasn't done searching yet. I ran back to his room, slamming and locking the door.

As I frantically searched for something else, anything else that would say this was true, pounding started.

It lasted hours after I left. My leaving thought was "I'll be back."

When I got to Rimeshire no one was waiting.

It was like a ghost town. I went inside quietly, not wanting to disturb anyone that might be mourning.

I tried every door. They were all locked. A trail of black rose petals led up the stairs to a tower.

That door was open. There were tools, books, clothes everywhere. A huge painting hung on the wall. It was the gang. Keefe was lying in front of us, striking a pose. Biana and I were in the middle, Fitz next to me, Dex next to her. Biana was also posing. We were all happy.

Dex's room.

I grabbed the painting, a few gadgets, and before I left I saw it.

A book, the bonding very old, with a picture on the front. It was the same as the painting, except everyone's faces were crossed out... except for mine. What?

It was claustrophobic again.

GET OUT

was all I could think as I crammed the stuff into my bag, and everything else in my arms, glittering away.

I started to read Fitz' poetry that night...

 **Again, everything should be a LOT longer after Friday because then school is out! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


End file.
